


Five Odd Places Golf Balls Have Been Found at the SGC or on Atlantis

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for sg1_five_things prompt - Five odd places golf balls have been found at the SGC or on Atlantis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Odd Places Golf Balls Have Been Found at the SGC or on Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> for sg1_five_things prompt - Five odd places golf balls have been found at the SGC or on Atlantis.

1.(SGC) Breaker box.

Siler shined the torch up and down the darkened corridor, it was eerily silent as he made his way to the section breaker box, and he couldn’t understand why the whole section was in darkness when the fuses in the whole base had recently all been upgraded because the science departments were demanding more and more power. Gripping the flashlight under his chin, he unlocked the box and carefully opened the door.  
“Huh” he thought. The fuses were fine but lodged between the top two was a golf ball. He reached out and grabbed the ball to remove it. The resulting shock threw him into the wall opposite and he slumped to the floor unconscious. Just another day at the SGC for Sergeant Siler.

2.(SGC) Landry’s desk drawer.

In the left hand drawer of General Landry’s desk, right at the back behind a couple of spare pens, a stapler and half a bag of M and M’s is a Golf Ball. Hank has never touched it. It was there when he inherited the office and he figures it will be there when he leaves the office. O’Neill has left his mark on the SGC in more ways than one.

3.(Atlantis) Lorne’s sock drawer.

When Lorne discovered that Sheppard actually did his share of the paperwork when he had ran out of golf balls, the Major started to liberate them from storage and hide them in his quarters. A truly good XO knows how to get the most from his CO.

4.(Atlantis) Desalinisation tank, South pier.

Atlantis is just minutes away from losing the ability to produce safe, clean drinking water and seconds away from an explosion big enough to break the city apart. McKay needs a non-conductive material to fill a gap, and he needs it now. He doesn’t even blink when Sheppard hands him the golf ball, he just slides it into the gap and they can all breathe again.

5.(Atlantis) Embedded in the wall of the gate room.

Late one evening, after Atlantis had returned to Earth, Sheppard caught General O’Neill and Chuck Campbell in the gate room with an active wormhole to the Pegasus galaxy and a set of golf clubs. Their only explanation was that O’Neill had a distance record to beat and Chuck had money riding on the outcome. Apparently the city objected to the games and closed the shield, causing the ball to ricochet.


End file.
